The choice
by Analaa
Summary: this is a story i had to write for english. It talks about a dystopia where a girl lives in the year 3020. she lives in orlando, florida. she realizes the flaws of the society. it's my first fic, so please review!


The Choice

My name is Carla. The year is 3020. My home is in the capitol of the U.S.A, Orlando, Florida. I'm 16 years old and was home schooled.

The United States is run by David King. The U.S seems perfect. Everyone was taught the same morals and values. For this reason there are no wars. Everyone is happy, well at least that is what it seems like.

David King or The King, which most people call him, is very powerful. He keeps people following him by using the media. Advertisements are put on televisions that are set up like billboards across the United States.

The slogan that is taught to everyone at a very young age is "always be happy". People do not have trouble with this. Everything is provided for them. They get their food and water by just pushing a button and out pops the pizza or whatever they want.

There is no religion now. Everyone just worships The King. This is really not there choice. They were never taught other religions. They have only been taught to worship David King.

Anyone who lives in the United States never leaves. People outside the U.S are not allowed in either. David King puts negative thing on the news about other countries. He never shows the positive things.

The reason I know all this is because I lived with David King. David King is my dad. We do not see eye to eye. My dad does not tell me about other countries and religions, but I figure things out on my own.

There are prisoners that live in the basement of my home. The only crime they have committed is they know too much about religion and other countries. For the most part they are all nice people.

My dad does not allow me to talk to the prisoners, but every night since I was 11 I snuck into the basement. The guard always falls asleep around 1 A.M and does not wake up until 5 A.M.

My best friend is a 17 year old named Luke. Luke is a Christian. He was born in Italy. When he was ten years old, his parents snuck him in the United States hoping he'd have a better life.

When he was 14 years old, he tried teaching a few teens about God. They did not understand what he was talking about. At midnight that night my dad's guards grabbed him from his room in Colorado, and brought him to Orlando without anyone noticing.

Luke was one of my father's most outspoken prisoners. My dad hated him for this. My dad tried everything to keep Luke quiet but nothing worked. Luke is a firm believer of freedom of speech.

My dad is aware of Luke and my friendship. He does not understand how we get a chance to talk. He does not approve but he could never do anything that would harm me. That all changed yesterday though. Let me tell you the story.

"Sweetie, may I come in?" my dad asked knocking on the door at 10 A.M.

"Yes father," I answered.

"I need to tell you something. Last night Luke tried to escape. I cannot allow this to happen. I will have to kill him. You have a choice you can either support my decision to kill the traitor who is trying to destroy my utopia, or I will have to keep you prisoner. I'd hate to do that to my own daughter," my dad explained.

"But daddy…" I began.

"No Carla, there is no negotiating! You have until this afternoon to make your choice. I'll see you at 2 P.M in my room!" My dad said loudly.

My dad left the room. I had no idea what I was going to do. I decided my first priority was to find Luke. I found him ten minutes later. He was being kept in a heavily guarded cell in the basement. Luckily this was the cell with the vent.

The cell had a vent in the corner. The other side of the vent was behind the trash barrel in the kitchen. I decided when all the guards go on lunch break but one, I would go visit Luke.

At 12 P.M. I heard a stampede of guards come into the kitchen. They grabbed their food. They went to the dining hall to eat. I moved the trash barrel and made my way down the vent. It was a pretty tight fit. When I got to other side of the vent I tapped the vent to get Luke's attention.

"Luke, Luke," I whispered

"Carla, what are you doing here?" Luke whispered covering the vent so the guard couldn't see me.

"I came to tell you my dad is making me make a choice. I either can support his decision to kill you or I will be kept prisoner." I said sadly.

"Carla you might as well join him. I'm going to be killed either way," Luke said.

"But why don't you try to escape. You can come in the vent," I whispered urgently.

"There's no way. I would get stuck in the vent. Anyways I wouldn't put you in that kind of danger." Luke whispered.

The guard turned towards Luke. Luke shooed me away. I quietly went up the vent towards the kitchen.

By the time I got back in my room it was 1 P.M. I had to make my choice in one hour. Forty-five minutes later I made my decision. I walked towards my dad's room.

My dad's room had two guards at the door. A bunch of lasers blocked the door. The guards let my dad know that I was here. My dad deactivated the lasers from inside and let me in.

"How's my Carla?" My dad asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Did you make a decision?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I've decided to be on your side. There's only one thing I ask. Would you wait until tomorrow to kill Luke? I'm really tired and I want to be there when you kill him." I said feeling sick to my stomach.

"Of course, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." My dad said dismissing me.

I left the room. I spent the rest of the afternoon and night in my room. At 2 A.M. I made my way to the kitchen with a sleeper switch and a laser pipe cutter. The kitchen was empty, so I moved the trash barrel and made my way down the vent.

When I got to the other side of the vent, I saw Luke sleeping. Luke was not the only one sleeping. As always Louis the guard was sleeping on a chair.

"Luke, Luke," I whispered, "Luke wake up!"

"Carla is that you?" Luke asked sleepily.

"Yeah, move over so I can come out of the vent." I said.

Luke moved away from the vent confused. I pointed the laser at the vent and a red laser cut a square in the vent. I quietly slipped out of the vent.

"Carla seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you out of here!" I exclaimed, "Then we both are going to escape to Europe."

"And how would we get there?" John asked.

"I know a private pilot who would secretly fly us to Europe. He used to be a prisoner here." I explained.

"And how will we get out of here?" Luke asked.

"Leave that to me!" I said smiling.

I pointed the laser at the bars. John caught the pieces of bars as they fell. One lightly clanked the floor. Louis woke up.

"Hey what's going on?" Louis said sleepily.

I grabbed my sleep switch out of my pocket. I pointed it at Louis. Louis fell immediately to the ground fast asleep. Luke and I ran down the hall and up the stairs. There were a few guards at the front door, but I pointed the sleep switch before they had the chance to turn around.

When we got outside, we got into a white car that was the same as everyone else's car. We drove it to an abandoned building. The building looked like it had not been occupied since the 21st century. We stayed there for the night.

So there's my story. Tonight Luke and I will be flying to Europe. We plan to go sight seeing for awhile. Luke is going to take me to a church. But eventually we will come back to the United States and take down David King. We want to put in place a democratic government like they had in the 21st century, where people can have freedom and more choices. For now though I just want to live a life of freedom in Europe like they once did in the United States.


End file.
